The Order of the Demons
by Solatrus
Summary: A counterorganization to the Akatsuki forms! What does Naruto have to do with this? Possible future pairings: NaruHina, OCxOCxKiba, another OCxOC, maybe more! Dead. TT
1. I Need Oneshots

Hello all!

This fic, as you may have guessed, is going to largely revolve around a group of Jinchuurikis. This group is essentially a counter-organization to the Akatsuki. Each Jinchuuriki acquired his or her demon in a different fashion, but they all follow the same goal.

I had a full set of people lined up, but none of them came back to finish. I'd still like to actually start writing this story, though...

**Turtle** (male, wise and protective, shielding) – drunkdragon (Complete)

**Wolf** (female, loyal and humble, fast) –

**Butterfly** (female, sociable, flight) –

**Snake** (male, arrogant, cunning) –

**Chameleon** (female, unsociable, blends into surroundings) –

**Centaur** (male, quiet, mysterious and savage, strength) –

**Unknown** (secret!) – Yeah, this one I'll be writing…

These are just the ones available... the order the character the characters join the Order of the Demons currently the above, but can be changed depending on when I get the oneshots in, or your ideas.

- SolarisAstrum

P.S. Many thanks to drunkdragon (now my beta) for helping me with ideas so far on this story.


	2. Exodus

Sorry it's been so long! Drunkdragon's been busy working on his two two fics, Uchiha Crest and Product Shinobi. Yeah, so here's Drunkdragon's oneshot about the leader of the order, Junzo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, neither does Drunkdragon.

* * *

It was an accident, really.

He wasn't supposed to be involved in the war.

He wasn't supposed to be running for his life.

He wasn't supposed to have fallen through the ground.

And he wasn't supposed to have found the shrine.

But there wasn't much that Junzo could do about it. After being chased by Grass nins, he had escaped to the outskirts of the village where a crack opened up below him. Having little training he was unable to detect a weakness in the ground and fell through into the shrine he was in now. Looking around, he spotted a statue at the center and approached it.

As he got closer he discovered that it depicted a turtle. Standing on its hind legs it carried a wooden staff and had a long beard. Its massive shell protected its back and its massive tail lay on its side with spikes protruding from it. On the base it had an inscription in an old language that Junzo had never seen before.

A voice is heard in his head. "Who are you to disturb my slumber?" the voice calmly said. "Speak to me."

Confused, he complied. "My name is Kobayashi Junzo."

"How did you find this shrine?" it gently asked.

"I was running from some grass nins and I… fell through the top," he sheepishly answered.

"Is that so?" it responded. "Why were they chasing you?"

"They attacked my village."

"Hmm…" the voice trailed off. It was a moment before it came back. "If you were given the chance to protect your village, would you do it?"

"Yes!" he quickly replied. It felt silly answering to a voice in his head. But seeing his friends and family fleeing in panic and terror was more than enough to give him reason to yell.

"What would you give up for it?"

"…Myself."

"Very well then."

To say that the Grass was utterly crushed that day would be an understatement.

* * *

One of the definitions of the word hero is a person who is noted for great feats of courage or nobility of purpose, especially if they had risked or lost their lives. 

Shinobis that have fought and died in wars and missions are heroes. Their sacrifice never forgotten and their names are often inscribed on memorials to commemorate their loyalty to their Hidden Village and dedication to ensuring that the objective was completed.

Those who have seen combat and lived are welcomed home, given rest, and then sent back out onto the field, being given another chance to fall in a blaze of glory.

It is a morbid, yet tantalizing game. To come back and live or die and rest with flowers in your grave, laying in peace with your brother-in-arms.

To become a true hero, a sacrifice of great value must be given.

* * *

Several miles from the walls of the Hidden Village of Stone, a burning fire slowly consumed fuel. Sustained eternally by a carefully designed contraption its light was of great intensity and it rose about ten feet into the air. All around it were the reflected names of lives lost and remembered on small polished gravestones. 

At the very center in front of the fire stood a man no older than twenty. Yet if one were to factor in his gray hair he would seem to be more around early thirties, if not strange. He wore complete black, even his backpack, the suit completely absorbing the color from the flames and hiding it. He was a little bit shorter than the average male, but he had the look of someone who had been through many things.

"I may as well have been dead," he said to no one in particular.

"But would you really want that, Junzo-sama?" a small voice from below piped up. Looking down, the man spotted the source of the voice: a small box turtle. He looked back up at the flames.

"The way I'm treated is… disheartening, to say the least."

"But the town loves you! They practically worship the ground you walk on!"

"I'm not treated as a human."

"Oh…"

"True, they hold me in good light but no one dares to approach me. They're all afraid of me. All they think of is appeasing me in hopes that my 'wrath' won't kill them."

"… You've given this quite some thought, haven't you?"

"It's in my nature. When you have no one to talk to on a friend level, you end up talking to yourself."

"But are you sure that running away is the right thing to do?"

"I'm not running away," he said to the young turtle, "I'm simply leaving to help those who need it."

"And who are these… people?"

"People like me."

"What?" the turtle exclaimed, slowly turning its head to face him. "You mean there are others like you?"

"Yup. And with this Akatsuki going around, I've heard that they might be in some trouble. Heard about them from my scouts. Apparently they dress in black with red cloud swirls and they're all dangerous missing nins."

"Aka… Akatsuki?"

Junzo turned to the small turtle and smiled a bit. "Don't worry, you're still too young to understand."

"Too young? I'm one and a half, thank you very much!"

"And the average turtle age is fifteen, meaning you're still just a little squirt. You don't have to know some things yet." Turning around, Junzo began to walk away from the fire and the village.

* * *

Well, that's it until next time. Look forward to the next oneshot! 


End file.
